The present invention relates to inflatable objects in particular to an inflatable ball provided with an elastomeric inflation valve.
In a companion application, Ser. No. 164,279, now abandoned, filed of even data herewith a racquet is disclosed which is intended for use in a wide number of applications and for simulating a significant number of racquet-type games. An important aspect of this new racquet and the games in which it is intended to be used for play is that it lends itself readily to the playing of such games in areas of very limited size. To complement the racquet, a ball of a particular design is also provided. This ball is formed of a thermoplastic material which enables it to be quickly, conveniently and economically fabricated by an injection molding process and thereafter assembled by a unique process which is an aspect of the present invention. The ball is characterized by a high degree of elasticity lending itself to inflation at selectable pressures and sizes thereby adding to or inhibiting the bouncing qualities of the ball and adapting the ball for use in an area or enclosure of a particular size and surface texture.
Although discussed primarily in relation to the game of tennis, the racquet, which is the subject of the companion application, and the ball which is the subject of the present application, are likewise readily adaptable in size and configuration to racquet sports of all of the conventionally well-know types, such a squash or racquet ball.